


Do You Want Me Like I Want You (alternatively, Eric gets his groove back)

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, eric being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: "The house is too quiet Eric decides, swallowing heavily before he quickly paced the floor to the kitchen bench, scooping up his phone and flicking through his Spotify. Before long he found his playlist titled 🌹 and hit play, letting out a slow breath."Based on the Prompt: "Is this you trying to seduce me?"





	Do You Want Me Like I Want You (alternatively, Eric gets his groove back)

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and request at my tumblr by the same name: cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy this! x

To say Eric was happy when the physio deemed him clear for ‘strenuous physical activity’ was an understatement. Between the toll of his thigh strain, appendicitis, and tonsillitis had taken on his body, the damage to his hip flexor had been beyond draining to come back from.

November till now had seemed to roll into one big blur of being ‘careful’ beyond the physical pain of the injuries and illness, he was so sick and tired of rest, of healing.

Eric felt like his body was made of porcelain, had to be careful of every step, take his endless pills, painkillers, vitamins, antibiotics. Some days he felt like if they just wrapped him up in bubble wrap it would be easier than being advised on every minute of his day from waking till rest.

And Eric knew the frustration was selfish, he was lucky to have such all-encompassing support. From the comprehensive dietary plans to his physical rehabilitation sessions, it was all to ensure the quickest recovery possible. But god, sometimes Eric just wanted to scream.

Ever since he’d fallen in love with football, Eric had been diligent in taking care of his body. Both his passion and livelihood depended so intently on his body being at peak physical form, so Eric took pride in treating his body right. He had always believed that if he took good care of his body, his body would take good care of him right back.

Eric’s usual routine was centred around his physicality, whether it be training, a run in the morning, walking or playing with the dogs- all of that was suddenly off limits and Eric felt useless.

The past month had mostly consisted of Eric laying on the treatment table, having his hip massaged, working through slow stretches for an hour. Occasionally he’d get to do some light weight work to help prevent too much breakdown of his muscles.

When he wasn’t with the physio he was encouraged to rest, that the more active phase of recovery couldn’t begin until a certain point of healing. So, it was a waiting game to hear the ‘all clear’ for strenuous physical work.

And god, the waiting was driving him crazy, the days seemed to melt together and Eric wished desperately to waste a few hours running around with his dogs, playing fetch. God even just go for a nice long walk down to the local grocer, enjoy some fresh air and pick up some things for dinner.

Deep down, Eric knew that the frustration didn’t stem from missed runs, forced bed rest, not being able to play with the dogs, not the way every part of his life felt planned out by someone else. No deep down, the truth that Eric would admit to almost no one, was that the illness and injury had meant it had been almost two months since he’d been able to have sex.

Eric felt a bit pathetic at how much it affected him, but he was going a little crazy here but he was a young man, with a gorgeous partner and a very healthy sex life, so it was, punishing, to say the least.

In his first session with his physio, he had explained to Eric that no strenuous physical activity really meant zero strenuous physical activity.

Blatantly put the physio had looked at Eric and said “that means no sex mate- and no before you ask I’m not kidding. If you decided that rule doesn’t apply to you, then you can personally let the gaffer know why you’re not healing according to schedule yeah?” that had been that really.

The idea of having to stand in front of Poch and tell him the reason he wasn’t fit to play because it was impossible to keep his dick in his pants. The image was a bit hilarious must mostly completely terrifying, and had been enough him to be good.

Well, for the most part really.

Dele and Eric had been careful about it of course, and truly to Eric’s word they hadn’t had proper sex since the injury. But well, they hadn’t abstained completely, Eric thinks his head might have actually completely exploded if that had been the case.

But hands and mouths, while good, beyond good- everything was careful, gentle. It was stilted when Eric had to be so careful of how he moved when Dele worried that a moan was a moan of discomfort, not pleasure.

The flame hadn’t died out completely, to say, but it certainly hadn’t been what it used to be and Eric missed more than most when things were just easy, fun and playful. When he could pick Dele up and throw him over his shoulder, carrying him to bed. He missed when they could just melt into each other, whenever they wanted, and not have to worry about anything else but each other.

So, when Eric had finally, finally gotten the go-ahead the first thought in his mind wasn’t being able to re-join training, it was telling Dele, it was figuring out what time he’d be home this afternoon and when Dele would be back tonight.

 

Eric had a fire in his gut that he hadn’t in a while, his body was alight with energy and just a little bit of nerves.

The house is too quiet Eric decides, swallowing heavily before he quickly paced the floor to the kitchen bench, scooping up his phone and flicking through his Spotify. Before long he found his playlist titled 🌹 and hit play, letting out a slow breath.

Eric shook his head at himself and drew his focus back of the meal he was preparing. It may seem a bit lame, his big seduction plan being a home cooked meal and the light blue button up shirt he knew Dele loved on him.

But Eric wasn’t one for anything too showy, and he liked to think he knew how to impress Dele after all.

Eric has the food laid out carefully on the table, a seafood paella that Dele loved, a fresh white baguette from the bakery cut up on a small chopping board. Two glasses of red pre-poured, even a few small candles centred in the table.

He was proud of the afternoon’s work and thankful that Dele had already had some meetings lined up with Leo Fortis after training that kept him free of the home till now, the clock ticking towards six.

Eric scrubbed a hand over his head before he moved to scrub over his beard, wondering absently if he should have shaved. Although he did like the beard on himself and he hadn’t gotten complaints from Dele.

Just as Eric made the choice to duck upstairs quickly and maybe clean his facial hair up, the sound of the heavy front door clicking open

kept him in place. A hot rush ran through Eric and he felt like he’d flashed back to the first few weeks of their relationship. The excited nerves were something Eric hadn’t felt in a while and he laughed at himself before he headed toward the entryway.

“Dier, you won’t believe they fucked up the printing again” Dele’s voice called out, sounding tired.

“Like it’s fine you know and they can fix it, but everyone just bullshits me about like I don’t care how things run y’know” Dele continued his rambling as he kicked off his vans and tossed his keys and wallet onto the table.

“And of course they decided to keep us late at training so I was late and absolutely beat by the time I got there. I just wanna order a takeaway and eat in bed is that-“ Dele’s words died his throat as he finally caught sight of Eric standing in the entryway.

He paused, and room a moment to scan Eric’s figure with his eyes, licking his lips. Dele raised an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms from his chest, hands moving to his pockets. “What have you been up to handsome?” He asked with a smile, walking over to Eric.

Eric felt his heart in his throat, feeling a little embarrassed of the setup dining table when Dele had just said he wanted a lazy night.

“Nothing” Eric lied with a shrug, flushing against his will. God why had he made this such a big deal, he should have just told Del over text that he was good to go and they could have had a lazy night in and spent the night in bed.

“Nothing?” Dele asked before he took a step closer to Eric, one hand moving to hold the colour of his shirt between his thumb and pointer finger. He hummed before he tucked his hand under the collar, looking up and catching Eric’s eyes.

Dele was suspicious, this was his favourite piece of clothing on Eric, and the man knew it. Surely he hadn’t just been wearing a nice fitted blue button down and black jeans for an afternoon at home.

Before he could ask any more questions Dele couldn’t help himself and leant in to catch Eric’s lips in a quick kiss. God, Eric smelt good too, of his aftershave that he usually wore out or for events. What was he up to, and why was he being so quiet about it.

“You look really good” Dele smiled easily, kissing Eric’s cheek before he stood back, moving to walk through to the living room.

The smell was incredible and Dele groaned as he breathed in, smiling wide when he heard the music in the background and his eyes caught the dining table.

Dele spun around slowly and saw Eric standing by the kitchen bench, looking sheepishly down at his feet. “Eric,” Dele said softly, “what-“

Eric interrupted, words babbling out quick, “it’s nothing really, we can pop it in the fridge and have it tomorrow you know? We can just order that take out and head upstairs and watch another episode of walking dead” he rambled, licking his lips.

“Just had some spare time this afternoon, and felt like cooking” he trailed off, hand squeezing the back of his neck.

Eric was always a shit liar.

“Eric. Stop- this is, lovely, of course, this is better than a night with a takeaway, I wasn’t expecting this” he explained with a warm smile, watching Eric carefully.

It wasn’t like Eric never did these things for him, or that a sweet gesture like this had to mean something, but Eric’s weird behaviour had Dele confused.

“Come on, you big goof, let’s eat, it smells unreal” Dele laughed, moving to sit, he relaxed a bit when Eric complied, nodding his head.

The boys sat down together and Dele was quick to tangle his feet with Eric’s under the table, still trying to read what was happening.

Just as he reached for his glass of wine, the song changed and the puzzle pieces fell together.

“Oh my god, Eric Dier is this you trying to seduce me?” Dele asked.

He knew for a fact this song was on Eric’s sex playlist. As much as Eric tried to deny it, saying it was just a chill playlist- it was a sex playlist. He wasn’t very subtle really, but it was kind of cute how he refused to admit it.

No wonder it had felt weird, he’d never really had the moves put on him by Eric before. Sure, they had flirted and Eric had made gestures to impress Dele from the start.

In all truth they had already been sort of totally gone for each other, Eric hadn’t needed to do much more than look at him in a certain way to have him all over him.

Besides, he and Eric couldn’t even- “oh my god are you finally able- did you get the all clear from the physio?” Dele asked, placing down his glass on the table.

Eric went a deeper shade of red and Dele knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “I. I don’t know I just- I thought. It’s been a while and” as Eric began to speak, Dele realised that Eric was actually unsure, had done all of this to impress him. Charm him.

“You know I haven’t been able to do much of anything really and I know that you’ve missed out because of it too. And I just felt like I’ve been a bit useless. Guess I wanted to you know, do something for you. It’s stupid I know I just was excited and yeah” Eric laughed. Jesus Christ this stupid man that Dele loved so much.

Dele stood up and walked around to Eric’s chair, squeezing himself between him and the table to drop himself into Eric’s lap.

“I think we should put the food in the fridge” Dele whispered, kissing the corner of Eric’s mouth, trying to tease out a smile. 

“Because this is one the sweetest things Eric and we are having this romantic meal I promise”

He kissed the other side of Eric’s mouth.

“But I want you more, always. All of this is incredible, but you don’t need to anything but be you to make me want you” Dele kisses him firmly on the lips, shivering a bit now that he knew that kiss could lead to something would lead to something.

“You’re not useless, not even a tiny bit. So I think you should take me upstairs to your bed and show me what I’ve been missing hm?” Dele asked, kissing Eric again sweet and slow, spine prickling with heat.

Dele laughed bright and warm as Eric stood, holding him easily in the frame of his arms, knowing the chair over as he stood. “Slow your roll babe, hang on, hang on don’t waste the food” Dele laughed, feeling Eric start to kiss hungrily at his throat.

With only a small mess made, the paella ended up in the fridge, Eric licking some of it that had spilled onto Dele’s fingers as he carried him, giggling bright and warm up the stairs.

Eric smirked as he walked into the bedroom, pressing Dele to the door and feeling relief at the lack of pain from supporting him.

Maybe the night had played out as he planned, but Eric guessed he couldn’t complain, not with Dele tugging him out of his shirt, mumbling about how much he loved him.


End file.
